FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a tread profile for winter or snow tires of motor vehicles, particularly of the pickup truck or light truck class, having at least two circumferentially extending grooves and transverse grooves for demarcating profile blocks.
In order to optimize the winter properties of tires, the corresponding tread profile must have as many transverse grooves and edges as possible, which lend the profile the flexibility to produce the requisite necessary traction.
However, the flexibility of the profile has an adverse effect on driving stability. Such driving stability is attained above all by means of large blocks, yet that is at the sacrifice of the requisite winter properties. On the other hand, a large number of long edges promotes lateral stability and at the same time provides positive influence on the profile flexibility.